


莫比乌斯之环

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，藏源？，ooc，这个au并不太好描述，起源于我的一个梦。观看时若有不适请立即离开。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	莫比乌斯之环

法拉穿着肃穆的黑色西装独自一人站在冷清的墓地里，她的眼前是两个墓碑，一个是她的母亲的，另一个是她的爱人的。法拉一生中最重要的两个人现在都长眠于此。继安吉拉离开后法拉已经有三天没有合眼，她疯狂的工作来麻痹自己想以此来缓解那把心挖掉一般的痛苦，可她做不到忘记也做不到麻痹。只要一合眼眼前就会流过她与安吉拉一起度过的那些记忆，她无法入睡，甚至连答应安吉拉的“照顾好自己”都做不到。  
“母亲，安吉拉”法拉手中抱着白色的菊花跪倒在两个墓碑前，眼泪终于不争气的流了下来。法拉的脆弱一瞬间在她最爱的两个人前毫无保留的展现。可是已经不会有任何人来安慰她了。  
长时间的无法休息，心灵上的巨大痛苦让她的身体备受折磨。当眼泪流出的那一刻，法拉的眼前开始一阵阵发黑，最后她终于支撑不住倒在了两个墓碑前，她的手表重重的磕在了墓碑上，时间停留在下午两点四十八分。

“！”法拉猛的弹起来，她记不清刚才发生了什么，但头还在一阵阵发疼。  
“法拉，你做噩梦了？”安娜端着红茶看着一身冷汗的女儿。“你应该再休息一会，我知道齐格勒博士的去世对你打击很大，但是糟蹋自己的身体不是一个战士应该有的行为”安娜吹了吹她的茶把它递给了法拉。  
“妈？”法拉的脑子还不是很清楚，但看着眼前的母亲她觉得深深的违和，似乎有什么重要的事情被她遗忘了。  
“我的女儿睡傻了？”安娜将手放在法拉头上揉了揉，就像对待法拉小时候一样。  
“妈，我都这么大人了！”法拉有些害羞，但她并没有抗拒，这种感觉非常怀念还有一种失而复得的庆幸。

休息了一整天，法拉继续她的工作，安吉拉的离去对她来说还是一道很难跨过去的坎，安娜和守望先锋基地里的同伴也都来安慰她，开导她，甚至想办法分散她的注意力，法拉感到了深深的温暖。  
“谢谢大家，我没事的”法拉对大家道谢。  
“这是我们应该做的，我们不都是朋友嘛。”莉娜像往常一样活泼的回答。  
“消极状态会影响作战，失去齐格勒博士我们也很心痛，但我不想再失去一位优秀的战士”士兵76也少见的开口。  
“大家放心吧，我不会乱来的，这样也对不起安吉拉临走前给我的嘱咐。”法拉由衷的说。  
大家吵吵闹闹的聚集在一处，基地里很少有这么热闹，法拉微笑的在人群中，忽然她感到了深深的违和。“安吉拉是怎么牺牲的？”这个答案在脑子里怎么也搜索不到。她的记忆告诉她安吉拉在出行一次歼灭智械的任务中不幸牺牲，但她的潜意识告诉她这不是真的。  
“我难道潜意识里接受不了安吉拉的死吗？”法拉自嘲的笑笑，将这份违和感抛在脑后享受同事们难得的相聚。  
但这份违和感并没有因为法拉的记忆而消失，反而越来越强烈，她的潜意识一直在告诉她这个世界有什么不对。这份违和感在看到源氏的那一刻扩大到了极致。  
“源氏？你的头发？”法拉觉得眼前的源氏有什么不对劲，但是她说不上来。  
“啊，这是我新染的发型，怎么样帅吗？”源氏还摆了个造型。  
“你的哥哥不会打死你吗？”法拉无话可说。  
“哥哥？什么哥哥？岛田家就我一个独子啊？法拉你没问题吗？”源氏担心的回答  
“你没有哥哥？啊也许是我睡糊涂了忘记了……”法拉打哈哈糊弄了过去，但心中的疑问越来越大。  
“你也不要太担心了，总会过去的。”源氏担心的看着法拉“要不要一个友情的安慰拥抱？”他张开了手臂，法拉拒绝了他。

“这个世界是什么？”傍晚，法拉在阳台上眺望着深蓝的星空，这片星空像极了温柔凝视她的安吉拉的双眼。安吉拉的那双眼睛里仿佛有揉碎的星辰，明亮又温柔。法拉抱紧了自己，想让自己不要觉得那么寒冷。  
“这个世界不对劲，一切都不对劲，我一定要找到这一切的关键！”法拉对自己发誓。“说不定这样我就能再次找到你”她凝视着片星空，直到天空泛起鱼肚白。  
第二天基地的大家阻止了想要去出任务的法拉，闲的没事干只好去找安娜聊天，然而聊着聊着，她忽然发现这个世界根本就不是她所知道，或者是她所在的世界。  
“艾米丽不是被抓去黑爪了吗？”法拉问道  
“艾米丽还在基地啊，就是昨天出任务还没回来”安娜摸上了法拉的额头“你不会是发烧了吧？”  
法拉感到背后一阵发凉“这个究竟是一个怎样的世界？”她下意识的躲开了安娜的手。  
不知是否和昨晚没睡觉有关，法拉在后仰的时候忽然又觉得脑袋一阵眩晕，她想抓住什么却打翻了桌上的闹钟和红茶，之后她的世界再次陷入黑暗。打翻的闹钟和红茶混在一起掉落在地，闹钟的指针停止了走动，时间指向下午两点四十八分。

法拉再次醒来是在安吉拉的床边，安吉拉虽然憔悴但却活生生的在法拉面前。“安吉拉？”这次醒来的法拉带着晕倒之前的记忆。  
“安吉拉你没事真是太好了！”她扑到了安吉拉的床边激动的眼眶发红。  
“我没事，法拉多谢你敢来救我”安吉拉吃力的将手抚上了法拉的脸颊。  
“诶？”法拉根本对救了安吉拉这件事没有任何印象。  
“对不起，让你担心了”安吉拉露出一个苍白的笑。  
“不，安吉拉你没事就好”法拉握住她的手深情地说“你还在真是太好了。”

法拉在安吉拉床边守了一整夜，早上的时候她被安吉拉严厉的赶了出去说是不能因为她耽误了任务，法拉傻笑着走了。  
在走廊上遇到源氏的时候，法拉下意识的问了他一句“源氏你最近有哥哥的消息吗？”  
岛田源氏愣在了原地没有回答，法拉意识到了什么，疑惑的看着源氏。  
“借一步说话”源氏在法拉耳边说。  
见到安吉拉的欣喜在一瞬间消失，法拉忽然意识到一个可能性，她跟着源氏来到了基地地下的一个房间。  
“我哥哥是谁？”源氏看起来非常激动，面具上的绿光甚至都不稳了。  
“你的哥哥是岛田半藏，是杀过你一次的人。”法拉回答。  
“所以我是有哥哥的！”源氏激动的机体开始冒气“我还以为我疯了！”  
“这里究竟是怎么回事？”法拉一脸凝重。  
“我也不知道这里究竟是什么，但肯定不是我们的世界”源氏回答。  
“我在之前去过了另一个与这个世界相似的地方，但那里我的母亲还活着，安吉拉牺牲了，你是岛田家的独子而且也没有机械化”法拉捏住下吧。  
“你还记得那个世界的记忆里安娜是怎么活下来的吗？还有博士是怎么死的”源氏问  
“那个世界里艾米丽没有加入黑爪……”法拉沉思“之后的我也不知道了，你觉得上个世界和这个世界有什么联系吗？”  
“我怀疑上个世界和这个世界是两条平行的世界线，我们做出的一些选择改变了两个世界的进程”源氏说“我正在寻找那个选择的关键点，如果找到了的话说不定会有突破。”  
“安吉拉说是我救了她，但我完全没有印象”法拉拼命思考。  
“这个世界博士之所以能活下来是因为你在出发前送了她一块怀表为她挡了致命的一枪”源氏的绿光闪的很猛烈“那块表在博士的柜子里。”  
“上个世界我并没有送给她任何东西，这就是改变的关键点。”法拉拍了一下手  
“而且你说上个世界艾米丽没有加入黑爪，这里是安娜一直没有离开守望先锋的契机，但在这里艾米丽还是加入了黑爪，你觉得这里是另一个转折吗？”源氏问  
“也许是，但是这个改变是不是过于久远了”法拉反问。  
“我们知道的信息还是太少了，不如明天问问温斯顿博士？”法拉思索，源氏想了想觉得现在即使想破头也不会有结果便答应了。  
“源氏，你是怎么发现这个世界不对的”法拉离开的时候忽然回头。  
“我的潜意识告诉我我有一个哥哥，但这里有关哥哥的一切都消失了，甚至连我的机械化都是因为智械造成的。”源氏捂住胸口“也许我的记忆会造假，但是和哥哥在一起的那些习惯不会骗人，所以我一定要找回我的哥哥，我不能让他的存在被这个世界抹去。”源氏说的非常坚定。  
“法拉你呢？你有没有想过这个世界就是你的世界，毕竟博士还活着”源氏发问。  
“我的潜意识告诉我，在我的世界里安吉拉没有死也没有受伤。这个世界虽然也有一个天使，但她不是我的天使”法拉的表情非常的温柔。“我一定要回去，不然她会担心的，而且我不想把她让给任何人，别的世界线上的我也不行。”

当晚，法拉还是陪在安吉拉身边，她顺便看了那块救了安吉拉的怀表，表被子弹击碎了内部零件，但表盘还勉强幸存着，上面的时间永远停留在下午两点四十八分，安吉拉中弹的时刻。法拉忽然觉得这个时间她有印象，但是她无论如何都想不起来。心事重重的法拉最后还是一夜无眠。她看着病床上安吉拉安静的睡颜心中一遍一遍勾勒着她的脸。  
“我的天使，你一定要等我回去。”

第二天下午，忙完任务的源氏和法拉一起去温斯顿的实验室，他们心中依旧布满了疑团并且完全没有解决的头绪。两人似乎都一夜没睡。  
“你说我们会不会又莫名其妙的走到别的世界去？”法拉问  
“不能否定这个可能性，如果可以传送的话我希望可以直接回原来的世界。”源氏回答。  
“我觉得可能性太小，世界中能改变的地方太多了，也就是说有无数种可能性就会产生无数种世界，如果真的是平行世界的话找不到关键点我们可能一辈子都回不去”法拉打消了源氏的想法。  
“说起来你对下午两点四十八分有什么印象吗？总觉得我再哪个世界都见过这个时间”法拉疑惑。  
“我似乎也见过，是我在这个世界醒来的时间！”源氏立即回答。  
“我醒来的时候打翻了闹钟，表正好停在这个时间，因为一直没去修理所以对这个时间特别有印象。”源氏把脸转向法拉“这个时间代表着什么吗？”  
“马上你就知道了”法拉感受到了熟悉的眩晕，她苦笑，现在知道的一切估计又要前功尽弃了。倒下的时候法拉看到了墙上的表，指针显示下午两点四十八分，但这次不同的是表的指针还在旋转。“会有不同吗”这是法拉昏迷前的最后意识。

“法拉？法拉！”身边传来安吉拉温柔的声音，法拉翻身将声音的来源抱紧。  
“啪”脑袋上一阵剧痛，法拉弹了起来。  
“怎么了！发生什么了！怎么回事！”捂住脑袋，法拉满脸不解。  
“你看看现在都几点了！都跟你说不要太拼命！你都昏迷了八个小时了”安吉拉一脸气愤“不要再让我担心了！”  
“现在几点？”法拉下意识的去找表，她觉得自己好像做了一个很长的梦，梦中的绝望她不想再体会一次。  
“你自己看！”安吉拉把表扔在了法拉面前，下午三点。  
没来由的，法拉长舒了一口气。她不管安吉拉的气愤一把将她抱紧了怀里，心中竟然有种失而复得的庆幸。  
“这个才是我的天使”法拉对自己说。  
“安吉拉我回来了”她笑的很傻。  
“你还没睡醒？说什么梦话！”安吉拉使劲推她贴上来的脸。  
“没事，我就是做了一个很恐怖的梦，放心我再也不会把你弄丢了”法拉吻上了安吉拉的唇。

**Author's Note:**

> 里结局：  
> 倒下的时候法拉看到了墙上的表，指针显示下午两点四十八分。“这简直是梦魇”这是法拉昏迷前的最后意识。
> 
> “法拉？法拉！”身边传来安吉拉温柔的声音，法拉翻身将声音的来源抱紧。  
> “啪”脑袋上一阵剧痛，法拉弹了起来。  
> “怎么了！发生什么了！怎么回事！”捂住脑袋，法拉满脸不解。  
> “你看看现在都几点了！都跟你说不要太拼命！你都昏迷了八个小时了”安吉拉一脸气愤“不要再让我担心了！”  
> “现在几点？”法拉下意识的去找表，她觉得自己好像做了一个很长的梦，梦中的绝望她不想再体会一次。  
> “你自己看！”安吉拉把表扔在了法拉面前，下午两点四十八分。法拉忽然觉得自己背后发凉，冷到了骨子里。混乱的记忆铺天盖地的袭来，这里又是哪个世界？  
> “你是我的天使吗？”法拉几乎绝望的看着表情担忧的天使，她紧紧的拥抱了安吉拉一下，跌跌撞撞的跑去寻找源氏的踪迹。  
> “法拉！你干什么！快回来！”安吉拉在她身后追逐。  
> “源氏！源氏你在吗！？”法拉敲开了源氏的房门。  
> 一身肃杀的源氏出现在门后，冰冷的红色瞳孔中隐藏着滔天的恨意。法拉几乎崩溃的瘫坐在了地上。“不对！这个也不是我的世界”她一拳砸在了墙上。  
> “法拉？你的精神状态十分不稳定！应该马上接受治疗”安吉拉架住法拉将她拉走，法拉没有反抗，她清楚自己在这个世界也只有一昼夜的时间，躺在病床上，她深深的凝望着安吉拉的眼瞳一言不发。  
> “我究竟要流浪多久？我真的能回到我的天使身边吗？”镇定剂被打入身体，困倦感袭来法拉坚持着没有昏迷，她深情而绝望的注视着安吉拉，直到自己彻底失去意识。  
> “安吉拉，我爱你”失去意识之前，法拉的眼角有泪水流下。  
> 两点四十八分，钟表翻倒在地上。
> 
> 再次辗转了几个世界，法拉没有在任何一个世界停留一昼夜以上的时间，她偶尔会遇到同样无法停留的憔悴源氏，两人对希望这种东西已经不抱什么期待，唯一让他们继续坚持的就剩下对爱人的思念。  
> 他们找过温斯顿，找过托比昂也找过安吉拉，但在两点四十八分这个梦魇般的时刻两人注定会被卷入另一条世界线。他们试过各种方法，但没有一个起作用。每次偶然的相遇他们都能从对方的眼中看到崩溃的迹象。现在这个疯狂的情况就算遇到了自己的世界也无法停留，他们的前方只有无尽的绝望。
> 
> 寻求答案的两个人仿佛走在了莫比乌斯之环上，不见开始，也没有结局。


End file.
